


Christmas Truce?

by terryreviews



Series: Christmas Truce? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Sirus Black comes to the dungeons with a plate of cookies and spiced Christmas tea trying to encourage Snape to join the party in the Great Hall.





	Christmas Truce?

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that this is a rough draft and dialogue heavy. I was merely toying with the idea of Sirius trying to extend a hand of friendship towards Snape, or at least trying to be civil. This is after the war, everyone lived, Sirius is working at the school. Again, I know that it is relatively lacking in description and is dialogue heavy, but this was the first idea I had for a Snape/Black friendship into romance. Until I know where I want to take that however, it will be limited to this holiday-themed story. Thank you for reading.

The dim glow of a single candle did next to nothing to brighten the space. Outside of the surface of his desk, the rest of the room appeared dark. The only other source of light was from the very slim seam under the door but even still, the room remained very dim and dull. The noise of the party in the Great Hall couldn't reach him here, and the dungeons were silent. A calm night spent catching up on student papers. If he got this done ahead of time, he would be able to catch up on some personal research and prepare future lessons for after the break.

The door opened with a loud creak, snapping Snape out of his concentration.

“It's a wonder you don't go blind in here.” said a figure in the door way, framed by the light in the hallway.

“Black.” Snape's lip curled in disgust.

“Snape,” he returned smoothly, shutting the door behind him as he made towards the desk, grabbing a student stool and sitting himself in front of the potion's master. “What are you doing down here? The party is upstairs.”

Snape took a deep breath in and forced himself into calm, if he humored Black perhaps the mutt would leave him swiftly.

“Working.”

“On?”

“Grading student papers from my NEWT level classes. They had extra work that I've let build up longer than I should have.”

“Anyone not Slytherin fails so it must be easy then.” Sirius gave a small chortle and shook his head.

With a growl, “why are you here Black?”

“Everyone, even Filtch, is up at the party having a good time. You've shuttered yourself down here. I came down here to see if we could have a Christmas truce. Come on up to the party. Molly's baked a ton of pies and cake, there's all kinds of spiced holiday spirits, and there are some nice records playing.”

“Getting smashed and making small talk is not my ideal evening Black. While you may indulge in overly sentimental holiday traditions, I do not. I prefer my brief moments of reprieve from the dunderhead masses I've the misfortune of educating.”

Black leaned back on his stool and brought a hand to his chin in contemplation, “so you prefer something quiet then?”

Snape gripped his quill tighter, “I think I've made that clear.”

“Right,” Sirius stood up quickly without preamble and rushed out of the room much to Snape's relief. While it was an odd thing that Black, of all people, would come down here to goad him into participating in a Christmas party, he learned long ago to not care nor question the motives of that arse.

He dipped his quill and resumed his work for at least ten minutes when the door suddenly banged open and slammed shut causing him to jump in his seat.

Sirius Black was carrying a tray with a white tea set with snowflakes and a plate of misc. Christmas cookies. He held it with two hands and stood in front of Snape's desk. He stood there, unwavering and raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Are you going to move all that stuff so I can put this down?”

“Why should I?”

“Because I'll drop the tray onto your papers if you don't?”

With an impatient growl, Snape gathered his papers and ink and shifted them to the side to create enough room for the tray, which Sirius placed between them before resuming his seat and pouring a cup of tea for himself.

“Since you wouldn't go to the party, I brought it to you.” He said, smiling over the rim of his cup.

Snape sneered at the sheer gall of this arrogant, pushy bastard, “I didn't ask you for this.”

“I know. Doesn't mean you don't need it.”

Snape gave out a frustrated sigh and settled back in his chair, bringing a hand up to his face.

“If I have one cup, will you leave?”

Sirius let out a loud bark of a laugh, “sure. One cup and I'll leave.”

Snape gave a wave of his hand and Sirius poured him a cup, “cream? Sugar?”

“A little cream.” The white of the cream coiled throughout the brown of the tea which Snape reaches out to take and stirs until it is thoroughly mixed. The cup touches his lip and he tastes the spices of some Christmas brew and grimaces at the bite.

They sat quietly together, each taking small sips as Sirius grinned and Snape sneered at one another. After about three minutes, Sirius finished his cup and had snagged a cookie.

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” He asked around a bite of gingerbread man head.

“Planning some lessons.”

“Always working huh? All work and no play you know.”

“And I suppose you're going to be _playing_?”

“Well, tomorrow is Christmas. Getting all the play out today and tomorrow is quiet and exchanging gifts. Harry's coming up so I'll be spending time with him.” he paused, “You're welcome to join us if you'd like.”

“No.”

“Offer is still there if you change your mind.”

“This,” he gestured between them, “is more than enough of my leisure time spent in your company Black.”

“Sirius.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name. I think it's time we start calling each other our proper names...Severus.”

Snape blinked. He'd never heard his name, his real name, on Black's lips before.

“You...you think that suddenly we're going to be friends now?”

“No, but I'll settle for civil.” Sirius got up and stretched. “Keep the cookies, they're rather good. Happy Christmas.” With that, Snape was left alone again, confused. What the hell was all of that about?

 

 

 


End file.
